


Holiday-Themed Stand-Alones (SLASH)

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little naughty and a little nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: 4, 20, 29 December 2012  
> A/N: It was my goal to write a Sherlock drabble a day in December 2012, each one based off of a holiday-themed and/or reader-supplied prompt word or phrase. These are some of the results.

Sherlock's sweet-tooth was legendary. John knew. Mycroft knew. Lestrade and Mrs Hudson knew. People who had never seen him eat anything at all knew.  
  
Molly Hooper knew and made sure there were always candies of some kind in a special drawer at the lab. The first time, she'd opened the drawer while Sherlock was there -- pretending to be casual -- so he'd see them. She realised later she needn't have bothered. He'd have found them on his own, perhaps had already, and his penchant for sugary treats would lead him to eat some whether invited or not.  
  
This time of year, it was candy canes. Unless he was hard into a case, Sherlock would be sucking on one whenever she found him there. She wondered the sugar didn't make him sick, or so much peppermint didn't burn his mouth. She had no way of knowing that candy canes were John's particular favourite. She didn't know -- but as a scientist ought to have deduced -- that the more of them Sherlock ate, the stronger the minty zing, and the tinglier his mouth was when he took John's... Yes, well, she didn't need to know about that part.  
  
She only knew that candy canes made Sherlock happy enough to occasionally smile at her, and his smile made the dark days brighter.


	2. Wrapping paper/bows/ribbons

John was precise when cutting wrapping paper. Squared edges and just enough. He never over-taped. Then a simple bow or ribbon. Nothing fancy. He wasn't a fancy sort of bloke.  
  
Sherlock was shockingly haphazard in his methods. Often relying on so much adhesive that one needed a knife to get into one's gift.  
  
There are exceptions to every rule. Specifically, in wrapping gifts for each other.  
  
Sherlock's ribbons and bows were in precisely the right places, not a bit of sticky cellotape to be had.  
  
John's wrapping was loose, sloppy, and ready to be torn off.  
  
They both loved Christmas.


	3. Mistletoe

"You realise it's a parasite."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Putting a pretty ribbon around it and hanging it over a doorway does not change its nature."  
  
"True."  
  
"Of course, it is purported to have medicinal uses in regards to respiratory and circulatory systems."  
  
"It is purported, yes."  
  
"Mythical claims are, naturally, nonsensical."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Although the adhesive properties have been shown useful. Lestrade brought me a case once involving the theft of mistletoe. It turned out the thieves were up to nastier business involving exotic birds and flu virus--"  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
"Yes, John?"  
  
"Your arguments are invalid."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning shut up and kiss me."


End file.
